


[PODFIC] Salvage and Scrap

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [38]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Ace Lives, Aftermath of Violence, Amputation, Angst, Character Death, Corpses, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Serious Injuries, Survival, Valkyrie lives, conflicting worldviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Salvage and Scrap by battle_cat</p><p>Ace and Valkyrie are both left for dead on the Fury Road. They're not dead. At least not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Salvage and Scrap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvage and Scrap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369058) by [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat). 



Salvage and Scrap

Rated 'teen and up'

length: 1 hour 37 minutes

[Download link](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/hxnys/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2Bprimarybufferpanel%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Bbattle_cat%2B-%2BMMFR%2BSalvage%2Band%2BScrap.mp3) (right click and save)


End file.
